When Mondays Never Came
by iPwn4S
Summary: The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain, It's the loneliness of it.


**Hey guys it's me again~! I do really apologize for the delay, I cosplayed in the last cosplay event here.**

**Anyways without further ado this is When Mondays Never Came. An Isshuukan Friends Fanfic.**

* * *

"_It's been a year hasn't it Yuuki-kun..?"_

"_It feels like it was just yesterday…"_

* * *

My name is Kaori, Kaori Fujimiya. I'm a sophomore student here at Hikarizaka High School, I'm a very cheerful person, but I always ended up being alone.

You see I have this weird condition. Every Monday, I forget everything that happens from the previous week, all the good moments and memories that I share with my friends disappear without a trace.

So I often just reject every attempt of people to make friends with me. All of them mostly thought that I was being rude and unfriendly, all except one.

* * *

"W-Wait!" He shouted as he held my hand to prevent me from running.

"Um, If you don't mind… I'd like us to be friends!" He cried with embarrassment from his face, he must've mustered up all his courage for this one moment.

And from that moment on we became friends.

His name is Yuuki Hase; he's a classmate of mine. He wanted to be my friend despite knowing my illness. He's goes through the entire introduction every week just to be my friend… but he didn't gave up on me.

* * *

I sat down at my usual spot in the rooftop, the view is kind of bad but the breeze that the wind brings makes this spot the best.

"_Back to where it all began" _

"_This brings a lot of memories doesn't it Yuuki-kun?" I said as I looked up to the familiar ocean blue sky._

* * *

"_Remember that time when we to the amusement park with Shogo-kun?"_

**One hot day during the last day before summer break.**

"Disneyland? Isn't that a bit too far from where we are?" Shogo complained as he was eating his egg bun.  
"And also why do I have to join you guys on your date?" he further added.

"T-T-This is not a date! Fujimiya-san just wanted to go to one because she hasn't been there before!" Hase-kun uttered while his cheeks flushed red.

"And besides, you have nothing else to do this summer" he added

"I guess that it can't be helped." Shogo finally gave in.

The next morning I arrived at the train station hours earlier than what we have agreed on. I thought I was the first to arrive but my surprise.

"H-Hase-kun?!" I yelled as I see him sleeping on a bench

"F-F-Fujimiya-san?!" He shouted as he was startled from his slumber.

"I-I-It's nice to meet you so early, haha…haha..." He greeted as he cleans up the blanket that he used to sleep.

"I didn't want anyone to wait for me so I came a little bit too early" I said.

"Is that so" he said as he moved to the edge of the bench.

I sat at the other end and waited for Shogo to arrive.

The silence was deafening, the extreme awkwardness of our situation was unbearable but neither of us has the courage to start the conversation.

"He's sure is taking his time don't you think?" He nervously asked as he tried to break the awkward atmosphere

"Y-Yeah…" I replied while nodding.

Several minutes has gone by and still no Shogo in sight.

"Oh you two are here already" Shogo suddenly said as he walk towards us.

"T-Took you long enough!" Hase-kun shouted.

"Hey, don't blame me if you two are too excited to sleep" Shogo ranted.

"Let's get going shall we?" he added.

We hopped on the bullet train that's headed straight to Tokyo. But even taking the train it would take us several hours to reach our destination. I decided to sit beside Hase-kun with Shogo sitting in front of us.

The soft cushion of the seats combined with the smooth cradling of the train and my lack of sleep made me very drowsy. I tried to stay awake to admire the view but before I knew it, I already have dozed off.

I wasn't used to sleeping while sitting so my balance was off. Slowly and slowly I feel myself leaning towards the right. I can try to reposition myself but my sleepiness had overpowered me. I think I'm going to fall.

*thud*

What's this? It's so warm

It seems like my head hit something, it's warm and a bit soft so I had no complaints and continued on sleeping.

"We are arriving at Tokyo shortly, please do check your personal belongings and thank you for riding the Shinkansen" The arrival message woke me up from my sleep.

As I open my eyes, I checked as to what stopped me from slipping; it seems that I was leaning on Hase-kun shoulders all that time. He has just woken up himself when we heard Shogo san talk.

"Isn't that a bit too early to be flirting wouldn't you say?" he said as he reads the daily newspaper.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Hase-kun yelped as we immediately separate ourselves from each other. The embarrassment that Shogo-san gave us left our cheeks with a bright red flush.

The trained stopped and we descended on to the platform. We took a cab to go to the theme park. After a few stops and turns we arrived at Tokyo Disneyland.

My eyes widened by sheer fascination from the view, it's my first time going to a theme park. I immediately grabbed Hase-kun and rushed to the ticket booth.

I was like a kid in a candy store, rides and attractions everywhere I look. We rode almost anything that my eyes set upon.

"Hey, Hase-kun let's ride this" I said as I pointed the monstrous roller coaster ride that was in front of us

"Ehh?! Well if that's what you want then so be it." Hase-kun said with a scared look to his face.

We sat at the first car of the roller coaster.

The safety mechanism goes down and ride starts moving, as the ride went on Hase-kun was looking rather a bit pale than usual. Then the ride went to its highest peak and from that height we saw the whole amusement park.

"Hey, Hase-Kun isn't this great?" I shouted as we kept higher and higher up the ramp.

"Oh, I almost forgot Fujimiya-san" Shogo shouted.

"Hase-kun is not good with height" he remarked

"Ehhhhh?!" Was the only word that came out of my mouth as the coaster dropped across the rails.

Several stomach wrenching loops and turns afterwards, the ride finally ended. Hase-kun went crawling as he stepped out of the coaster.

"A-Are you alright Hase-kun? I'm so sorry I didn't know you were afraid of heights." I said as I worry if he can come back to his senses.

"I-It's alright Fujimiya-sa…" and before he can finish his statement, he passed out on the ground.

After letting him rest for a while, he finally woke up and we continued on to our trip. Several rides and attractions later the sun began to set, a clear sign that we had spent too much time. So we decided to call it a day and started walking back to the exit.

As we took a different route around the park we come as a haunted house attraction.

"Can we go here? As our last stop? Please?" I begged.

"I guess one last ride wouldn't hurt" Shogo said

We walked to the entrance and an assistant gave us flashlights.

"Please use this as you walk inside, no pushing and running to avoid any injuries please." The assistant instructed.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Shogo grabbed a flashlight and disappeared into the darkness inside.

"Try not to scream to much will ya?" He shouted as he went inside without us.

"I guess we'll be by ourselves then" Hase-kun remarked.

The props and animatronics inside were amazing, if we didn't know that it was only an attraction I might've believed that everything inside was true.

We continued walking and trying to find a way out, but as I focused my flashlight to the left. Bats came out of nowhere. I was shocked suddenly grabbed onto Hase-kun.

"Don't worry it will be alright" he said with a smile on his face, he clearly doesn't look like he's scared at all.

The sense of fear inside me suddenly faded, Hase-kun pats my head as I was hugging him while we were walking.

As we approach the middle of the maze we come across a human figure, apparently it was just standing there. And after approaching a little bit further we confirmed that it Shogo-san. Just standing there as if he was frozen or something.

"Shogo-kun?" Hase-kun asked as he reached out to grab Shogo's shoulders?

As his hand touched Shogo's shoulders, Shogo started screaming like crazy and grabbed Hase-kun's other hand.

"D-D-D-Don't you ever leave me okay Hase-kun, you hear me?!" He shouted as he was trembling with fear.

"Shogo-san, are by any chance"

"Yes, he's afraid of ghosts" Hase-kun sighed.

"L-L-Let's just get out here!" Shogo-san screamed.

We arrived the end with both me and Shogo-san grabbing Hase-kun in both arms.

We reached the exit and we headed on home.

* * *

"_It was so funny; I've never seen that side of you or Shogo-san's"_

I opened my bag to get my diary when a keychain bell suddenly clanged.

"_Oh, do you remember this? You gave it to me during that time"_

* * *

**One Evening during the Winter Break**

*buzz*

*buzz* the sound from the phone as it receives a message.

.

To: Kaori Fujimiya

Fujimiya-san… are you free this weekend?

From: Yuuki Hase

.

I wondered what he wants; I'll just go ask Mom first.

"Mom do we have something to do this weekend?" I shouted from my room.

"None why do you ask? Mom shouted.

"Can I go out this Sunday?" I asked

"Okay, just don't stay too late okay?" She replied

"Thank you mom" I shouted with smile on my face

I guess I better tell Hase-kun.

.

To:Yuuki Hase

It seems that we have no plans for this weekend so I am available.

From:Kaori Fujimiya

.

And before I can let go of my phone it started vibrating again.

.

To: Kaori Fujimiya

Okay then it's settled, let's meet at our school's entrance

From: Yuuki Hase

.

I threw myself to my bed and started rolling from an unexplained uneasiness.

Just what is he up to? I asked myself as I slept with anticipation for Sunday.

After the entire wait Sunday finally came.

I wore my typical clothes and wore an extra jacket and scarf to help me with the freezing weather.

"Good morning Fujimiya-san" Hase-kun greeted

"Good morning Hase-kun" I greeted back

We walked to a nearby playground and we sat on the swings.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? How are you now?" He inquired

"I've been good, the notes and diary helped me to remember most of what's happening." I replied

"Though I remember some of the things we do." I added

"Really?! T-That's great!" He stepped out of the swing and held my hands firmly.

He noticed that what he did was rather bold so suddenly release his grip.

"S-So yeah, the reason why I called you out today" he said as he was grabbing something from his pocket.

"I'd like you to go out with me on the Winter Festival at our local shrine." He said with embarrassment across his face

"Y-Yes! I'll go out with you" I quickly replied without thinking.

"Really? That's great! I guess let's see each other later." He said as we went our separate ways.

I hurried back home and asked my mom if we have any winter kimonos

"I'll try to look at the attic for my old one" Mom said

"Well here it is!" Mom yelled in surprise to see that the kimono was still intact.

"How about you try it" She added as she handed the kimono to me.

Mom helped me in wearing the kimono. It's been awhile since we bonded like this.

"Ta-da! It's a bit tight around the waist but it looks very good on you." Mom complemented

"Boy I wish I get to see Hase-kun's face when he sees you" Mom suddenly blurted out

"H-How'd you know about Hase-kun mom?"I asked with a complete surprise on my face.

"Well I looked at you diary when you were sleeping" Mom said as she was giggling a bit.

"Moooom… that's not nice you know?" I complained as I pinched her cheeks with both of my arms.

"But…" Mom said with a serious tone as she holds my hands.

"He seems like a nice boy, it's good to see that you're making good friends" She said with a calm demeanor

"Yes mom, he goes through introducing himself every week despite knowing that I have a diary." I said as my heart felt a bit warm

"Well you best better not keep him waiting" Mom said as she pushed me in the back for good luck.

I went out and started to head to the local shrine, the smell of Takoyaki and firecrackers is present even from far away. I approach the foot of the stairs towards the shrine.

I hope I don't look all that old with this kimono. These words echoed in my mind as I was walking around in circles worrying if Hase-kun will like what I'm wearing.

*gasp* the reaction I made as I see Hase-kun from the distance. It seemed that he noticed me as well.

I quickly sat and hid behind the Shinto gate and prayed that he doesn't see me.

"Fujimiya-san?" Hase-kun whispered as he peeked behind the Shinto gate.

"Y-Yes?!" I quickly stood as I was surprised from the greetings.

I can't look at Hase-kun straightly, I'm afraid of what he thinks about my dress.

"Y-You look really pretty today Fujimiya-san… "He complemented as he can't look straight himself.

"T-Thank you" I replied as my whole face turned red from blushing.

"Let's get going shall we?" he asked as he stretched out his arm to me.

"Yes!" I replied happily as I hold his hand.

Happiness filled the evening as we had the night of our lives, we went through every stall and tasted every food available that night.

We went to the top of the shrine to find a good place to watch the fireworks display, we found a cherry blossom tree and we sat there and waited.

"Say, Hase-kun why do you keep doing this? You know that I'll forget you the next day, still you keep on trying…?" I asked

"I'm not quite sure myself actually." He said as his face was riddled with perplexity

"Maybe because I saw myself in you back then. I know that feeling; I know what it feels not having." He said as he reminisced the pain and sadness.

"Then I'll ask you this, will you still be my friend in the morning?" I asked as tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Forever and ever Fujimiya-san" he replied as he smile at me

"Pinky promise?" I asked as I stretched out my pinky finger  
"Pinky promise" He stretched out his fingers as well.

The fireworks began as our pinkies intertwined an oath to be there for each other until the end. A pledge of never ending friendship.

"And as a sign of our friendship I'll give you this" he reached through his pocket and grabbed a matching keychain bell with a name 'Yuuki' on the logo.

"This way you'll never forget me" He added.

The fireworks ended and the night became filled with stars, it was my first time seeing those many stars on one night.

* * *

"_It was the best winter of my life…_"

"_We had so much fun together after that, all the happiness and memories. I wrote it all in here_ so that every Monday I could relive all those moments_"_

"But then…"

* * *

**One Monday Afternoon**

I look below from the railings of the rooftop, waiting patiently for Hase-kun.

*thud* the rooftop door opens

"Let's eat Hase-kun!" I yelled as I turned around to face him.

And to my surprise it was not him. It was Shogo, he looked a bit different

"Where is Hase-kun?" I asked

"He won't be coming today…" he said as he fights the tears from falling from his eyes.

"He asked me to give you this letter…" he added as tears came falling from his eyes.

* * *

_Dear Fujimiya-san,_

_ It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise with you anymore… but please don't be angry with me. I want to thank you for all the laughter, the smile and happiness that you gave me. I want you to know that I'm very grateful that you let me become your friend. You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you for letting me inside your world and thank you for trying your hardest to remember me._

_ I said it the first time and now I'll say it for the last. Thank you for being my friend._

_ -Hase-kun_

* * *

The silence was broken as my lunch box falls to the floor.

"While he was helping you in your battles…. He fought on a war on his own…." Shogo said

"He was diagnosed with Brain Tumor a week before you met…"

"He only had a year left to live…"

"And he chose to spend every week with you…"

Tears came crashing to the ground as I cried my heart out from the devastation that was in front of me. All this time I never knew, that in each of his smile hides a pain that he endures all by himself.

"But he never regretted everything" Shogo brought up

"He would text me every night and say how amazing you were as a friend."

"He really treasured you Fujimiya-san…"

The days after that was rough, everyday remembering that Hase-kun was no longer here breaks my heart every time…

* * *

"_You gave me so much to remember Hase-kun… so much…" I wailed_

"_You see this diary? I no longer need it anymore… because I know in my heart that I'll never forget you…" I said as I hugged the diary very tightly._

The school bell rang for the last time.

"Well I guess this is goodbye"

"This is the last time that I'll ever be here again"

"Well you see… I'm going away now… I'm finally graduating and I will no longer be able to visit here."

"We've been with each other for so long, yet I fail to say this every single time…"

"Thank you Hase-kun…."

I opened the door and took one last look at the spot, it's kind of funny because I still imagine you sitting there looking so happy.

"Sayonara, Hase-kun…"

* * *

I left the diary on my usual spot and the hat from my graduation gown.

The wind flowed very calmly and opened the diary page by page, until it stops on a sketch of us together with a message on the bottom

"Thank you for everything Hase-kun"

* * *

**I guess that's it. Do sincerely apologize if it doesn't give you the same feels as the original one gives.**

**But hey, It's worth a shot xD**

**Please leave a review or fave it, really do appreciate everything that you guys do.**

**Thank you all for the support. You guys are the best :)**


End file.
